DawnClan/Roleplay
Blueleaf, deputy of DawnClan entered the camp, carrying a starling and thrush in her jaws. She smiled warmly when she saw her only surviving son, Jaggedclaw, sharing tongues with a pretty she-cat. He really is growing up, she thought sadly. User:Blueleaf245 Eagletalon looked around and breathed in deeply. Todays gonna be awesome! I can tell! "Hey Jaggedclaw! Wanna go mess withPepperflight again?" he asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw turned around from the pretty white she-cat with beautiful green eyes. "Excuse me for a moment." he told the she-cat. She looked a little bit hurt but she hid it from Jaggedclaw. "What do you want?" Jaggedclaw hissed under his breath to Eagletalon. "I bet you that Snowwhisker is mad at me now because of you." He flicked his tail in annoyance. User:Blueleaf245 Eagletalon crossed his eye brows. "You and Snow? Nice... She's a feisty one!" he meowed loudly so the she-cat could hear. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Eagletalon!" Jaggedclaw muttered under his breath. He gave his friend a sharp nudge. Snowwhisker was blushing for a distance. User:Blueleaf245 Eagletalon purred. "Maybe you could get me a date with one of her friends?" he asked sweetly When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw growled under his breath. Blueleaf was watching from a distance. A purr rose in her throat as she watched the two toms. Then, her gaze darkened. If only Thundertail, Fawnpaw, Frostkit, Sedgepaw, and Wolfkit were here... User:Blueleaf245 Eagletalon turned away waving his tail. "I'll go bother Pepperflight! and Snowwhisker, stay pretty!" Eagletalon mewed and padded away in search of Pepperflight. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw was ready to cuff his paw over his friends ear but he decided not to. "Umm, I think I'm just going to go and get some fresh-kill..." Snowwhisker mewed shyly. She batted her eyelashes. Jaggedclaw sighed as Snowwhisker padded away to get a squirrel and then walked over to her friends. Then, a loud noise cracked the quiet air. "Invasi-" a gray tabby tom began, but before he could finish, a brown she-cat was already on top of him, digging her claws into his pelt. The cats jumped up in surprise and unsheathed their claws as they threw themselves into battle. "Kits and queens in the nursery, elders in their den!" Blueleaf called. Then, she groaned as she felt somebody slash her muzzle. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon heard a cry. Pepperflight! he dashed through the undergrowth in search of his sister, he found her, battling a huge brown tom. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Blueleaf gazed around the camp wildly as she fought free from a flurry of claws. Jaggedclaw! She saw the tom battling two fierce she-cats. He was starting to get tired. User:Blueleaf245 Snowwhisker gasped. "Jaggedclaw!" she yowled and flew at one of the she-cats and hit her to the ground, the she-cat rolled away and retreated. ----- "Pepperflight!" Eagletalon screeched as the tom dug his claws into her throat. He leaped at the tom, all the rage filled his body, and he ripped the toms ears and neck. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 02:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw stared in shock at the cat. Just then, pain burned inside him. He turned to face the attacker, he slashed the toms face. And fell backwords with almost no breath. WOLFBLAZE 21:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Pepperflight?" he asked. Blood welled around her, her eyes stared blankly at nothing. "No!" Eagletalon yowled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:32, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw saw Eagletalon's friend Pepperflight and rushed over. "She's not dead is she? Asked Stormpaw, his heart racing. WOLFBLAZE 21:33, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon, heart pounding bearly heard Stormpaw. His only family left... was gone now. He didn't reply to Stormpaw, too lost in thought. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I-I-I'll tell our leader." He said, blinking back tears he went to find the leader. WOLFBLAZE 21:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "Retreat!" voices howled across the clearing. Snowwhisker rose to her paws. it's over? ----- Eagletalon lay down and rested his chin on his cold sisters flank. No tears came from his eyes, he was too shocked to do that. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) (WHo is our leader) Stormpaw passed a young warrior, and told him the message. He nodded. A sad look on his face. Stormpaw went to the medicine cat den. WOLFBLAZE 21:41, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong lifted her head. "Stormpaw, do you have wounds?" she asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, would you mind checking?" He asked. As she checked he said, "Did you here about Pepperflight?" He asked. Vipersong froze. "What about her?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw gulped. "She died in the fight." Said the apprentice. Blueleaf padded up to the leader, her eyes dull and clouded. "Jaggedclaw is dead." she mewed in grief as she pulled her son's body up. "My son is dead." she whispered. ~Blueleaf~ Vipersong looked at him. "Lead me to her! there might still be time!" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw's heart lept, maybe there was stil time! Running as quickly as he could, he raced by her body. He could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. WOLFBLAZE 21:53, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong stopped at the she-cats side. She started hitting chest with her paws. She could hear breathing. Pepperflight coughed. ---- Snowwhisker stared in horror at Jaggedclaw. "No Jaggedclaw no!" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:55, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Joy filled Stormpaw's body. "Pepperflight! Your alive!" Then something clicked in his head. "What do mean about Jaggedclaw?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 21:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff